


Eyes in the Dark

by Fluffhd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Eyes in the Dark

He tries not to salivate, wincing every time a small patter of drool slides through his teeth, caresses down his chin and hangs before falling. His teeth barely fit in his jaw anymore, he can't help it. The feathers, once soft, now feel sharp, their edges like steel blades. His body shrinks under the weight of feathers, and you shrink back when they all wake. A million tiny red eyes, each seeming to have their own feather, though some possess multiple or just one with many pupils. They all glow in the dim light, looking all directions, as if seeking out prey in every corner.

Julian won't tell you if he can see out of them. Won't elaborate on what he can see anymore.

He licks his teeth with a distended tongue,roams it over his teeth to draw back the gathering saliva, and whimpers. But it too has changed, a growl deep in his chest, like a distant rumble of thunder.

Some days he stares out the window, and you follow his gaze, finding nothing.

He leaves a while later, and returns home with the carcass of something the size of a moose. He's already had his fill, the organs shreds spilling from it's belly and dragging on the ground. He only eats the organs now.

"Didn't you see it?" He asks, his voice a rumble. "It got too close."

To his territory, his home, to you.


End file.
